The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Extruded plastic zipper profiles are known in the art, though a need exists for zippers that possess enhanced child resistant features. Ideally such a zipper may be attached to a package having contents unsuitable for children (such as medication or toxic substances, for example) but where a resealable plastic zipper is desirable.